


I'm gonna have so much fun with you

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Light Spanking, M/M, Some power play, Stripper AU, Topping from the Bottom, bucky is a stripper, but also bottoming from the bottom, but the rest of the team are still superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a stripper who catches Steve's eye, and who apparently was taken by Steve too. I mean taken literally. Bucky is a bottom bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna have so much fun with you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is AU in the sense that Bucky is a stripper and not the Winter Soldier. I should have made his stripper name a pun about that, but I didn't. Hindsight's 20/20. So since Bucky is a stripper, I kinda got rid of the whole capcicle thing, and just made Steve and Bucky talk kinda old-fashioned, but for the purposes of this smut, both were born in the 20th century. Also I tried to use northern slang, but I'm a Texas girl, so feel free to correct me if I said something regionally incorrect.
> 
> Also here's mah [tumblr](http://www.hellasara.tumblr.com) if you wanna check it out.

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was Tony’s birthday, so of course Steve would follow along with whatever Tony wanted, but strippers? Looking back, Steve should have known that Tony’s “special birthday surprise” that he had arranged for himself would have been strippers, but Steve had hoped it was some shiny new science gadget. Tony couldn’t even have ordered strippers in, he had to get the whole gang up and out of the Tower and out to some sketchy looking warehouse filled with alcohol and writhing, half-naked bodies. 

Clint whistled low as the next girl walked out. Steve did have to admit, she was gorgeous. Long dark hair contrasted against pale skin and amazing curves. 

“I’m sorry there haven’t been any guys yet, Nat,” Bruce murmured to her without looking away from the dime on stage. 

Nat licked her lips and shook her head, unable to look away. “Nah, I’ll uh- I’ll manage.” 

Tony laughed and threw back a shot as the girl onstage shimmied out of her sequined gold top. “God I love you guys. Have some more shots!” 

Thor agreed heartily and took two, before standing and moving towards the stage. He held up a five, and the girl sauntered over to him. Steve couldn’t hear what she said, but Thor kept leaning forward, and Steve could see the strain he was under to keep himself from reaching out and touching her. She looked over at their table and said something that made Thor laugh and nod. When he returned to their group he pressed another five into Natasha’s palm and jerked his head back at the stage. Everyone at the table looked wide eyed at Nat, then turned just in time to see the girl onstage wink and blow a kiss straight at her. Nat smirked and strolled up to the stage to stand where Thor had. 

Steve shifted uncomfortably again at the demonstration and brought his beer to his lips. He was drinking just because, but he knew he wouldn’t feel the effects of the alcohol. 

“Come on, Steve, lighten up!” Clint laughed. “The next pretty brunette who comes out is all yours.”

Steve shook his head good-naturedly and buried himself in his beer. When he looked up next, the voluptuous beauty was disappearing behind the curtain and someone new was emerging. 

This someone new, however, was unlike all the previous dancers. Where before there had been soft curves, now there were hard planes of a muscled stomach. He still had the same fuck-me eyes, although on him they were more dangerous, and heavily rimmed in black. His lips were pink and full, and Steve was overwhelmed by the urge to bite them. When Steve shifted in his seat again, this time it was less out of boredom and more to hide his sudden hard on. 

“There you go, Cap, there’s your brunette,” Clint joked. Steve swallowed thickly and stared openly at the body gyrating on stage. The man seemed to notice him and smirked, emphasizing his five o’clock shadow and impossibly pink lips. He ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it, and for the first time since he entered the stage, Steve managed to tear his gaze away from his face and noticed his entire left arm was covered in a full tattoo sleeve. Steve’s eyes were drawn downward, across the muscles of his abdomen to rest on the tight silver booty shorts with a ridiculous red star centered right over his dick. 

“We oughta get you some star-spangled briefs, Steve,” Nat teased. 

Steve licked suddenly dry lips and said nothing as he continued to watch the display of athleticism taking place before him. 

The night dragged on after the brunette god with the smoky eyes left the stage. None of the boys held the same attraction for Steve, and the girls just seemed too soft and sweet after the fire in his eyes. Some of the dancers circulated around after they left the stage. The pale skinned beauty who had danced for Thor and Nat came over and shared a few drinks with them, and after that, Steve surreptitiously looked around for the man who had so captivated him. The woman, _call me Darcy_ , was lovely, funny and smart with a voice like sex. 

As she stood to leave, she leaned over to whisper in Steve’s ear. “He’s called Bucky, ‘cause he’s a wild ride in the sack.”

Steve choked and coughed. 

“What did she say to you?” Clint asked as he clapped Steve on the back. Just before Steve could start on a lame excuse for his coughing fit, he noticed a dark figure moving smoothly between tables. The dancer with the dark eyes, _Bucky_ , Steve thought, noticed Steve and licked his lips exaggeratedly before taking the bottom one in between his teeth. He ran his fingers through his hair again before trailing down his chest to graze over the bright red star on his briefs. 

“I uh, I have to go,” Steve stammered quickly. 

“Hey!” Tony slurred. “Hey Stevie!” Steve turned and looked at Tony, who was holding up a folded bill between two fingers. “Have fun,” Tony ordered, winking. 

Steve hesitated a moment before snatching the bill. Thor looked vaguely confused and Clint laughed. As he walked over towards the door behind which the brunette had disappeared, Steve crumpled the bill in his fist. He hadn’t even looked to see how much money he was holding, but knowing Tony it was plenty. He didn’t even know what plenty was in this situation. To be honest, he didn’t even know what exactly this situation was, all he knew was that he was following a stripper named Bucky. 

When he slipped through the door, he was greeted by the sight of Bucky lounging against the wall opposite the door. 

“I saw you watching me,” Bucky stated plainly. God, if Steve had thought Darcy’s voice was like sex, then Bucky’s voice was sex personified. His voice was smoke and gravel and aged whiskey and excruciatingly good orgasms. 

“I’m sure a lot of people watch you,” Steve responded dumbly, barely aware that he had spoken until he heard himself. 

Bucky laughed and Steve’s knees felt weak. “That’s true, but you were watching me different. Most people when they look at me appreciate me, sure, because let’s be honest, what’s not to appreciate?” At this, Bucky swung tattooed arms wide to indicate his body. “But you, when you look at me, it’s more like you want to eat me. And goddamn am I okay with that.” Steve was caught between gaping at him and biting his lip, and Bucky smiled when he noticed Steve’s dilemma. “What’s your name? Or should I just call you Muscles?” 

“Um, Steve.”

“Alright then, Steve. I saw your friend give you some money. How about a private dance?” 

“I, uh, I don’t quite know-”

“Don’t worry about it. Just follow me.” 

Steve uncrumpled the bill in his palm. A fifty. He held it out to Bucky, who grinned and led him back out into the dark club area. Bucky pushed him back onto a padded booth seat and straddled him, careful to keep them from touching. 

“If it were up to me, I’d have you alone in a back room,” Bucky murmured directly into Steve’s ear to be heard over the music. “But rules of the joint are that if we’re clocked in, we’re on the floor.” 

Steve nodded. “Any other rules I should know about?”

“I can touch you,” Bucky murmured as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. “But you can’t touch me.” 

And then Bucky started to really move, rolling his body against Steve’s and gyrating his hips. Steve stiffened as his cock hardened again. 

“Don’t worry,” Bucky reassured him as he pushed his own hips directly against Steve’s. “I’d be offended if you weren’t hard. Steve whimpered softly and Bucky trailed his fingers down Steve’s chest. “I bet you’re gorgeous under there, aren’t you?”

 _Not like you_ , Steve thought, reminding himself not to reach out and pull Bucky into a kiss. As gorgeous as Bucky’s body was, Steve could barely tear his gaze away from his lips. Cherry-red lips that Steve wanted nothing more than to kiss and bite and watch his cock disappear between-

Bucky stood up abruptly and pulled Steve to his feet as well. “Go back to your friends. I’ll be by in a bit.” 

Steve obeyed, trying and failing to hide the fact that his cock swung hard and heavy between his legs. 

“Did you get lost on your way to the bathroom?” Nat grinned, knowing full well what had happened. Steve coughed and sat down. 

“Let’s do shots,” Steve suggested, trying to keep the attention of the table away from him. 

“Shots!” Tony shouted excitedly and the two dancers on either side of him screamed and giggled their agreement. “Wait, we have to drink to something,” Tony demanded. “And you have to drink too, Steve.” 

“To the glory of battle!” Thor boomed.

“To good friends,” Clint grinned, throwing his arm over Nat’s shoulder.

“To recreational drug use!” Tony shouted.

“To living through one of your birthdays,” Nat added. 

“To medical advances that might save Tony’s liver,” Bruce chimed in.

“To the people we protect,” Steve finished. 

“Alright everybody on three, one two three!” Tony shouted. They all threw back the tequila at once. Steve winced at the burn and had a moment of feeling lightheaded before it passed. 

“Aww, did I miss the big round of shots?” a voice drawled from right behind Steve. He whirled to see Bucky standing there, still wearing nothing but the silver booty shorts with the big red star. 

“Did you want one?” Steve asked as Bucky pulled up a chair between him and Nat. 

“Depends, what’re you drinking?” 

“Tequila.” 

Bucky laughed. “Well tequila’s only good if you’re doing body shots,” Bucky said, a glint of something predatory in his eye. Steve’s eyebrows shot up into his hair and Nat let out a loud laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m just joshin’ you. But really, you can’t do tequila shots without salt and lime. I’ll be right back.” 

Nat elbowed Steve as Bucky walked away. “Lookit that, America’s goldenboy is into dick.” 

Steve gaped at her. “I, what? Nat!”

“Don’t worry, lots of guys swing that way now,” Clint grinned. 

Steve flushed, but responded in a clear voice. “What exactly makes you think guys didn’t swing that way back then?” 

Clint choked on his drink right as Bucky was returning to the table with a bowl of limes and a saltshaker. 

“Alright, pour out some shots, blondie,” Bucky instructed. 

Steve obediently poured two shots, then looked to Nat and Clint to see if they wanted to join, but Natasha’s eyes were resolutely glued to the pale girl from before dancing onstage again. 

“Oh yeah, Darce is a real looker,” Bucky said when he noticed Steve’s gaze. “Bigger than a lot of other girls, but she’s got some amazing tits, don’t you think?” 

Steve blushed and nodded. Bucky grabbed the back of Steve’s hand and licked it before shaking out some salt over it. He then repeated the action on his own hand and pulled two limes out of the bowl and placed them on the table in front of each of them. 

“Ready?” he asked, grinning at Steve with those unbelievably pink lips. Before Steve could answer, Bucky was licking the salt from his hand and downing the tequila. Steve scrambled to catch up and was starting on his lime just as Bucky was removing his from between his lips. Steve stared as Bucky ran his tongue over his lips slowly. Twice. Steve cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. Bucky smirked and winked at him. 

“So why is everyone here tonight?” Bucky asked conversationally, leaning in towards Steve. 

“It’s his birthday,” Steve answered, nodding towards Tony. 

“So he takes all his friends to a strip club?” 

“Yep.” 

“That makes sense then. You didn’t strike me as the type to go to a strip club alone.” 

“I thought only lonely people went to strip clubs alone.”

Bucky laughed, and it startled Steve how much he liked the sound. “True enough.” Bucky checked his watch. “How did all youse guys get here?”

“Uh, we all took a car from Tony’s place,” Steve responded. 

Bucky nodded. “I figured. Listen, I get off in fifteen minutes. After that, wanna come over to my place and uh, get off?” 

Steve blushed and stuttered. “I um, I don’t usually, I mean I’ve never really-”

“Relax, Steve. You’re free to say no. But you should know, I don’t proposition everyone. In fact, I don’t proposition anyone. But there’s something about you. Hey, meet me outside in a half hour or not, the choice is yours.” 

With that Bucky stood and sauntered over towards another table to lean over and flirt with some girls. Steve kept an eye on him for the next fifteen minutes, but he never stayed at a table for more than a few minutes. He only sat down once, other than that he was moving around and laughing and flirting. It made Steve uncomfortable watching him, but he couldn’t help himself. As Bucky disappeared behind a door, Nat leaned over to Steve. 

“It’s pathetic enough watching you watch him. Go home with him, Cap. Live a little,” Nat advised. 

“Yeah live a little, but be safe,” Clint added, pressing a condom into Steve’s hand. “Can’t let the man with a plan catch some weird STD from a stripper.” 

Steve cleared his throat, but pocketed the condom anyway. “Can’t hurt to be safe,” he murmured. Steve shifted again at the twist of fear and shame in his gut. “This isn’t prostitution, right Nat?”

“Not unless you plan on paying him after you leave the club,” she replied, distracted by the new blonde gyrating onstage. Steve thanked her and stood self-consciously. 

“I guess I’ll see you guys…later,” Steve said awkwardly. 

“Have fun, Steve. I’d say don’t let him put anything in your drink, but, well…” Bruce trailed off. 

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself,” Steve laughed. 

“I’m not worried about you, I’m more worried about you hurting him. Or giving yourself away,” Bruce told him. 

“I’ll be careful,” Steve assured him. 

***

The air was crisp outside and Steve pulled on his brown leather jacket. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the wall, a good 20 feet away from the entrance. He knew he still had a few minutes before Bucky had told him he would be outside, so he pulled out his phone and looked at it listlessly. He flipped through pages of apps without selecting any. It took a minute for him to realize he was just scrolling endlessly through apps that Clint had insisted he download because they were funny, and apps that Nat had suggested for work, and apps that Tony had sneakily downloaded for him when he left his phone unattended. He was just about to give up and play Tetris when he heard a voice beside him. 

“Ya know, I kinda didn’t expect you to be here.” 

Steve whirled towards the voice and slipped his phone in his pocket. “Yeah, I kinda didn’t expect it either. But here I am.” 

Bucky grinned cheekily at him. “Here you are.” 

They were close in height, but Steve was just an inch or two taller. Bucky had washed the eyeliner off to display clear gray eyes. His lips were still cherry red, though, and Steve didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was staring openly at them. Bucky flicked his tongue out to run over his lips and Steve swallowed thickly. Bucky sucked his lower lip in to bite it and Steve clenched his jaw. Bucky smirked and Steve pushed him back against the wall to taste his lips. Bucky kissed back gently, angling his head against Steve’s lips and groaning slightly when he felt Steve’s hands in his hair. Bucky tasted amazing, and the feel of him kissing back made Steve feel slightly dizzy. When they finally parted, Steve left his hand on the back of Bucky’s neck. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Bucky asked, grinning devilishly. 

“Fuck yes,” Steve answered, pulling away. For the first time he could really notice what Bucky was wearing. His charcoal gray shirt clung to his chest under a black leather jacket. Faded blue jeans were ripped at the knees and shoved into scuffed black boots. 

“My car is over here,” Bucky said, tilting his head towards one of the less expensive cars. Steve pressed himself against Bucky’s back as he fumbled around in his pocket for the keys. Right as Bucky pulled his keys out, Steve leaned down and sucked on the skin where his neck met his shoulder, and Bucky dropped his keys into the gravel at his feet. As he bent to retrieve them, he ground his ass back against Steve’s groin, and could feel Steve’s hand on his back. When he straightened he kissed Steve briefly, but pulled back before Steve could lure him into a deeper kiss. 

“No kisses for naughty people who distract me while I’m trying to take them home,” he murmured. 

“Come on,” Steve pouted. “How can you say no to this face?” 

Bucky’s eyes flicked up to Steve’s face, pausing on his lips. Suddenly he surged forward and captured them in a quick kiss. “Get in the car, sweet cheeks.”

“Sweet cheeks?” Steve repeated as he walked around to the passenger door. 

Bucky smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Yep.” Bucky started the car and it sputtered to life. Immediately the radio started playing NPR, and there was a man with a British accent talking about some war memorial. “Sorry,” Bucky muttered. “I’ll change it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve replied easily. “All I listen to is music from the thirties and forties, I’m good with talk radio.”

Bucky shrugged and left the radio alone. “So Steve. Is this the first time you’ve gone home with a strange man?”

Steve nodded. “I’m always looking for new experiences. That girl, uh, Darcy, she told me you’re a wild ride.” 

Bucky laughed and nodded. “Full disclosure, that is the name I came into stripping with; it’s a childhood name. The girls just like to make fun of me. Especially Darce. Damn she’s a treat though.” 

“Everyone at my table seemed to think so.”

“But not you?” Bucky asked distractedly as he shifted lanes. 

“I had my eyes on a different brunette. Maybe I’ll take a closer look at her next time.” 

Bucky glanced over at Steve and smirked. “I’m gonna have so much fun with you.” 

*** 

Bucky’s apartment wasn’t too shabby, but it was nothing like the Tower. Steve followed Bucky up two rickety flights of stairs and down a hallway until they reached a peeling green door. 

“Don’t you go distracting me while I’m getting my keys out again,” Bucky ordered while he dug through his pockets. 

“Distracting you? Me? No, that doesn’t sound like something I would do,” Steve answered as he lowered his head to nibble at Bucky’s ear, then finally down to suck at his neck. After a few shaky tries, Bucky had the key in the door and they were both stumbling through. Bucky had Steve pushed up against the wall immediately, pushing off his leather jacket and kissing him roughly. His hand slid up to fist in Steve’s hair, and Steve’s hands landed on his ass. 

“God I just want to mess up your perfectly combed hair,” Bucky grumbled as he moved to biting down Steve’s neck to his collarbone. Steve was speechless and growing very hard from the hand in his hair and the teeth on his skin. When Steve slid one hand up underneath Bucky’s shirt, Bucky felt the touch like fire on his back. “Shirt,” he mumbled almost unintelligibly from Steve’s collarbone. Before Steve could ask what he meant, Buck was yanking at the plain white shirt Steve was wearing. Steve hurried to comply, pulling his shirt off quickly so that he could get to Bucky’s. Bucky shed his jacket, then allowed Steve to pull off his shirt. 

The skin-to-skin contact made Steve groan into Bucky’s mouth, which in turn made Bucky bite down on his lip to prolong the delicious sound. Steve’s nails raked down Bucky’s back when he yanked Steve’s head back by his hair to bite at his neck. 

“Make as much noise as you want,” Bucky told him. “I don’t give a fuck about my neighbors.” 

Steve moaned as Bucky’s mouth went back to mapping his chest. His hands slipped from Steve’s hair, one going to his waist, the other going to pinch his nipple. Steve yelped at the sudden pain and Bucky pulled away. 

“Don’t like that?” he asked, breathing heavily as he surveyed Steve’s body. 

“No, uh, that’s not the problem. I’m just kinda sensitive.”

Bucky smirked and Steve’s stomach dropped. “Why don’t we head on over to the bed? The wall’s great and all, but I prefer to be a little bit more horizontal.” Steve nodded and cleared his suddenly dry throat. Bucky’s bedroom was simply decorated, though Steve wasn’t sure what he had expected, a stripper pole in the corner, maybe. Before he could say anything, Bucky pushed him onto the bed and straddled his legs. Steve dropped his head back onto the sheets when Bucky’s tongue circled around one of his nipples. He whimpered when Bucky nipped lightly, then kissed across Steve’s chest to the other nipple. Steve’s hands wandered down and threaded through Bucky’s hair. 

“Fuck,” Steve murmured as Bucky focused on making each bud rosy and aching. Bucky surged up and captured Steve’s lips in a filthy kiss that left them both panting. 

“Do you top or bottom?” Bucky asked as he fiddled with Steve’s belt. 

“Either,” Steve groaned as he ran his fingers over Bucky’s tattooed left arm. “Whichever you prefer.” 

“Mmm, such a gentleman,” Bucky responded as he finally unfastened Steve’s belt and slowly started on his jeans. He palmed Steve’s aching cock before opening his pants, making Steve groan loudly and arch up into the contact. Bucky licked his lips as he pulled Steve’s jeans down. “Shit that’s enormous. Oh fuck, I’m gonna have so much fun with you.” 

Steve gasped when Bucky took the head of his cock into his mouth. His hands flew down to twist in Bucky’s hair, making him moan. The vibrations from Bucky moaning around his dick made Steve thrust up into Bucky’s mouth. Buck pulled back and panted harshly. 

“I need that in me right fucking now,” Bucky demanded, stripping off his own tight jeans. Steve had half expected Bucky to be wearing the silver booty shorts, but of course he wasn’t wearing underwear. His cock was gorgeous and it made Steve’s mouth water. He was hard and perfectly proportioned to his body, just the right length and thickness. Steve was momentarily distracted, then returned with renewed vigor to stripping his pants all the way off. As soon as they were both naked Bucky was kissing Steve and pushing him back onto the bed. They both groaned when their cocks brushed together. Bucky broke the kiss to rummage in his bedside drawer for lube and a condom. While Bucky looked, Steve took the opportunity to slap his ass. Bucky whimpered and pushed back into Steve’s hand. 

“You like that?” Steve asked, squeezing Bucky’s firm ass. Bucky whimpered again and nodded, so Steve pulled back his hand and spanked him again. Steve could see Bucky bite his lip and Steve yanked him into a kiss by his hair. Bucky moaned under Steve’s lips, allowing Steve complete control. He pushed the lube and condom into Steve’s hand. 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve slicked up his fingers quickly and circled just one around Bucky’s hole. Bucky’s eyes slid shut and he dropped his forehead to Steve’s shoulder. Steve continued to tease him until Bucky almost couldn’t stand it anymore. Just as he was lifting his head to complain, Steve pushed his finger in and Bucky cried out. Steve’s finger slid in easily, and he quickly added another finger. The two fingers twisted and scissored Bucky open, and Steve pressed kisses and bites to Bucky’s neck and shoulder. Bucky moaned continuously as Steve pressed another finger in alongside the first two. 

“Fuck you’re so hot like this,” Steve groaned against Bucky’s skin. “Not that you weren’t hot onstage, but like this? God it’s so different, you’re so out of control. You can’t even speak. You’re so desperate with my fingers up your ass. So sensitive,” Steve babbled. Bucky moaned and swore in response. 

“I can spea-FUCK!” Bucky protested, but was cut off when Steve’s fingers pressed on his prostate. “’m ready, fuck, I swear ‘m ready,” Bucky slurred, grinding his hips back against Steve’s fingers. Steve nodded and pulled his fingers out. Bucky groaned at the loss of contact, but he sat back obediently so that Steve could roll on the condom. As soon as he was ready, Bucky grabbed the lube and applied some to Steve’s cock. Steve groaned and pushed his hips up, the touch so good after so long without contact. Almost immediately Bucky lined up Steve’s cock and sank down on it. They both gasped at the first press of Steve’s cock into Bucky. Bucky clenched his eyes shut and bit his lips as he slowly sank all the way down. Steve groaned and dug his fingers into Bucky’s ass as he bottomed out. He rolled his hips up and Bucky cried out. 

Bucky smirked as his eyes flew open. “Hold on tight,” he warned before he started to move. He balanced himself with a hand planted firmly in the center of Steve’s chest and he started to roll his hips. All the air left Steve’s lungs at the sensations Bucky was eliciting. He had incredible control over his body from years of dancing, and when he moved around Steve’s dick the feeling was amazing. He could move his hips without moving the rest of his body, and it made it much easier for him to swoop down and steal kisses from Steve’s gasping lips. 

“You look so good underneath me,” Bucky murmured before biting at Steve’s ear. 

Steve growled in response and smacked Bucky’s ass. The jolt made him clench and whimper. While Bucky was distracted, Steve flipped them over and pushed back in roughly. Bucky cried out and arched his back, presenting his neck to Steve for him to litter with even more bite marks. Steve began with shallow thrusts, attempting to hit Bucky’s prostate. After a few thrusts he pulled back until he was almost completely out. Bucky whimpered in protest and dug his fingers into Steve’s shoulders. When Steve pushed in, Bucky pressed back and they both moaned. 

“God you feel so fucking good around my dick,” Steve gasped out. “So tight and hot, _fuck, Bucky_!”

Bucky whimpered as Steve fucked into him. Steve reached down to wrap a hand around Bucky’s leaking cock. 

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned at the contact. Steve continued to stroke roughly over Bucky’s cock, bringing him quickly to the edge of his orgasm. “Oh f-fuck, ‘m really not gonna last that much longer,” he whimpered in warning. Steve leaned down to kiss him thoroughly as he continued to work Bucky’s cock. Soon Bucky was spilling over Steve’s fist. Bucky’s cries were caught against Steve’s lips as he stroked him through his orgasm. Bucky clenched around Steve as he came, bringing Steve’s own orgasm to the front of his mind. He pushed into Bucky with renewed vigor. Bucky squirmed gently below him, whimpering and moaning softly as he was fucked through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Steve came quickly after that, biting his lip to avoid groaning too loudly. 

“Fuck,” Bucky said after a minute. 

“Yeah,” Steve answered, rolling over to avoid crushing Bucky. 

“If I smoked I think I’d need a cigarette right about now,” Bucky announced. 

Steve laughed and nodded. “I know the feeling.” 

After several minutes spent basking in silence, Bucky stood and made his way over to the bathroom to wet a towel to wipe them both off. Steve accepted the towel gratefully and began the task of cleaning drying come off himself and Bucky. 

Bucky took the towel and returned it to the bathroom. “So uh, since I gave you a ride over here and it’s now,” he consulted a clock, “3:45 in the goddamn morning, you’re welcome to spend the night.” 

“Thanks,” Steve replied softly, grinning at Bucky in the dark. When Bucky returned to the bed he groped his way toward the pillows. He curled up on his side and swung his arm out to pull Steve close behind him. 

“I like to be the little spoon,” Bucky murmured sleepily. 

“Okay,” Steve grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Also you should know you weren’t fooling anyone, Captain,” Bucky whispered. 

Steve gaped at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he spluttered. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. But you’re not exactly inconspicuous with a body like that. And traveling in a group, what were you guys thinking?” he yawned. “I made Thor immediately. Tony Stark next, and you, well. You were always my favorite.” 

“Um, thanks, I guess,” Steve answered. He waited a moment, but Bucky had fallen asleep.


End file.
